Their Legacy: Prove Yourself
by hollietta
Summary: Stories from the lives of the children of Havoc Squad's Commanding Officer, Hollietta Talon. Mostly about her daughter Anili'cia Jorgan, although Ri'ala and Cami'ara will have frequent chapters. Sometimes told through Hollietta's sisters. Trying to get cover sorted, but swtor isn't saving my screenshots at the moment.
1. Home - Anili'cia

Anili'cia Jorgan took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Why are you so nervous? She asked herself. She knew the answer, of course: both her mother and her father had been great soldiers, and heroes. And now here she was, about to step from her ship onto the scummy ground of Coruscant, after yet another successful mission. Anili'cia knew she possessed neither her fathers strength, nor her mothers charisma, and that the press would doubtlessly rip her to shreds for something -  
>she'd always done something wrong, in their eyes, but she was home now. She thought briefly of her family: her mother, now a General; her father, head of security on Coruscant; her twin brother, god only knows what he was doing, the little criminal; and her four younger sisters, who treated her like she was their idol; her older sister; her brother-in-law; her young niece. A smile formed on Anili'cia's lips, she was nearly home.<p>

Her mother was waiting for her, Anili'cia noticed the second she stepped off her ship. Her mother was blatantly ignoring the press, true to form. At least, true to form over the last few years. Her mother, who'd once been the Commanding Officer of Havoc Squad, had used to argue with the press over any tiny detail. "Ani!" Her mother called out, running towards her daughter, and hugging her. Anili'cia smiled. It was good to be back on Coruscant.

Anili'cia only fully realised how much she'd missed her home when she was back there. She'd missed the constant noise, the nickname 'Ani', her parents' good-natured bickering, the way her home seemed to have an energy that her ship didn't. That evening, as she sat at the long dinner table, looking around the grand room, she finally felt like she could relax for once. "So," She said when they'd finally stopped quizzing her about what she'd been doing "How did Ri'ala get on in her exams?" Ri'ala was one of her younger sisters, and had been taking her exams that year. Ri grinned at her older sister.  
>"Did you really need to ask? If you and Cami can get good marks, do you really need to ask about me?" Ani smirked at her little sister. "After last summer? Yeah."<br>Ri gave a shriek and leaned across the table to take a swipe at Ani, who ducked out of the way, laughing. "Calm down, children." Their mother broke in, amusement evident in her voice and twinkling brown eyes.  
>"Yes sir." Ani and Ri chorused, both still smirking. <p>


	2. Family - Cami'ara

Cami'ara felt herself relax as soon as she stepped into her family home. No matter how stressful her job got, her family always made her smile. And Ani's back today,  
>she remembered. Anili'cia was just like their mother. Too like mother, Cami thought, a smile forming on her lips as she remembered some of Ani's more spirited games from when they were kids. Cami'ara and Anili'cia had been very close when they were younger. They'd been the best of friends, and done everything together. Despite being two years older, Cami'ara had been by far the quieter of the two, and far less likely to push herself forwards. Anili'cia on the other hand, had been a hyperactive ball of self-confidence. Anili'cia had followed in the footsteps of both their mother and their father, joining the Republic Army, whereas Cami'ara had opted to become a lawyer. Anili'cia and Cami'ara were still close, even though now their lives were definitely different; Ani had her career, the eyes of the galaxy -<br>not to mention the blaster of the Imperials - trained on her pretty much all the time; and Cami had her small law firm, her husband and her daughter to take care of.  
>Cami heard Ri'ala shout something, and her thoughts travelled to the third sister in the family. Ri'ala was the pretty one, and hell did she know it. Ri'ala had the same confidence as Anili'cia, but on her it came across in a far more arrogant way. Naturally, Ri was also very clever, and had achieved outstanding grades in her exams, after hardly bothering to revise at all. She'll either make something of herself or completely waste her life, Cami thought to herself. Then her thoughts slipped to the younger three girls: Na'tia, Carlette and Si'anna, and eventually her brother, Daran. She loved her younger sisters, and smiled at their cheerful, high spirited approach to everything. She hardly knew anything about her brother anymore, only that he was working with some shady characters. Cami'ara sighed, glared at the control panel for the door (it didn't work and no one could be bothered to fix it), and pushed the door open.<p>

She was instantly greeted by the noise and chaos which was an ever-present factor of life in the Jorgan family. Her eyes instantly skimmed past the people in the room, and settled briefly on a picture, which was balanced on a low shelf. The picture showed her mother, Hollietta Talon-Jorgan as a young, and very beautiful woman,  
>standing next to her father, with the rest of Havoc Squad crowding around them. It was a favourite picture with the entire family. Then Cami'ara let her eyes take in the rest of the room. The tips of Carlette's pointed Cathar ears were just about all that could be seen of the delicate Cathar teen, over the stack of books she had. Ri'ala was standing in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, hands on her hips, arguing with their mother. Si'anna and Na'tia weren't in sight, but Cami knew they'd be in the garden. In the middle of the floor, was her dear husband, Samir Balkar, and their young daughter, Arla. Ani was with them. Cami smiled. She was home. Her family was insane, but she loved them. "What's they argument about tonight? And where's dad got to?" Cami asked cheerfully.<br>Ani rolled her eyes dramatically. "You know mum. And you know Ri. Awkward, both of them. Ri refused to help mum cook dinner, and then mum told Ri that she's been dressing like a slut recently, and to stop it. Now we've got the equivilent the current situation on Alderaan happening in the bleeding kitchen! Dad's gone chasing after some drug gang in the underworld, won't be back for hours, by the way." Cami nodded. "Hows is the Alderaan situation anyway? Don't get any information off the reports anymore."  
>"Did you ever anyway?" Ani paused to push her long red hair back from her face "The situation is tense, to say the least. But you know how it is with politics, and you know I don't listen to them. Anyway, how was your day? Sam said you've got some big shoplifting case at the moment?"<br>Cami grinned. The details of this case amused her. "Yes. Mr Banks will plead guilty."  
>"Mr Banks? Don't tell me you're still referring to everyone in such a formal way when you don't have to?"<br>"Ok. Robin then."  
>"Robin Banks? Shoplifting case? That has to be a joke!" Ani burst out laughing.<br>"Perfectly serious, my dear sister." The snow-coloured Cathar smirked back at her younger sister.

AN: I'm sorry about the word-play, I hope its not too terrible! If you have any questions about the characters, or anything, just ask me! Oh, and the review button wants to meet you... hahaha!  
>~~Hol <p>


End file.
